


The Secrets of Shattered Sexuality: Cover/Fanart

by AndroidivaEnder



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidivaEnder/pseuds/AndroidivaEnder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cover and fanart piece for the story, "The Secrets of Shattered Sexuality" by the amazing author iFlipForRizzles</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secrets of Shattered Sexuality: Cover/Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iFlipForRizzles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iFlipForRizzles/gifts).



For 'The Secrets of Shattered Sexuality"


End file.
